Creating a new artist
How to create a new artist in Marcato Navigate to the Artists module. In the top left there is an "Add Artist" button. Clicking this button will take you to a page to add a new artist. The only required field is the artist name. If you wish, you can simply add the name and no other details. It's highly recommended that you add in as many details as possible, however. Most of the updatable forms will have certain fields locked (fee, for example). If you don't add in artist details from the start, the artist won't be able to edit those fields. Description of fields There are a LOT of fields and options and tick-y boxes, it can be quite overwhelming! Here is a description of each field, including our Custom Fields LINK LINK. General artist fields Name The artist name (please see here LINK LINK for our style guide for names). Home Base The town or area where the artist comes from. This field is often used in the program book or other marketing materials. Genre In some years we've used set genres that correspond with the program book, to aid in navigation. If it isn't one of those years, then this is an open field. If you are adding a non-musical artist, then another descriptor can be great here (ie style of dance, type of art form, etc). Is this an active artist? Generally, yes. Include in website feed? This check-box will send the artist to the public XML feed, which, depending on timing, may be feeding the website, apps, or other digital platforms. If in doubt, do not check this box. Requires ground transportation? If the artist will require an airport shuttle service, please do check this box. It may be prudent to alert the Artist Admin to this, so there is no possibility of the artist slipping through the cracks. Private? As of writing, I have no idea what this means. Don't check this box please. If you find out what it means, please let us know! Rating The numbers (1-5) represent stars, and these are displayed in the main artist list view. Currently the ratings are simply a helpful visual queue, so you can either leave this blank or choose a rating. In future the ratings may be used for the public XML. Status The status of the artist is important. Only 'Approved' artists are included in the budget. It is generally helpful to set the status to Approved when adding an artist. However, status changes can trigger emails (ie an acceptance email with a link to the intake form for example), so you may wish to leave the approval status blank for now and then approve the artist after they're created, so the email is sent. Manage reminders Located in the top-right corner of the Create Artist box, this field allows you to create tasks that are attached to this artist. Like all tasks LINK LINK you can assign the task to a certain user, and set deadlines and reminders. Adding a task (or many tasks) to a new artist you are creating can be a fantastic way to ensure that you and your colleagues are reminded to complete anything vital for this artist's performance. Examples of why you would use this field when creating an artist: * Assign yourself a task to follow-up with artist if they have not filled in the updatable form by a certain date * Assign another programmer a task to remember to program this act (say, for a Dance act who will be performing at another venue) * Assign a colleague a task to check on production requirements for this artist Artist Types This is a helpful sort function for programmers, and may also be used for the public XML feed. If you are in doubt about what the types mean, contact the Artist Admin or search the documentation. Please do not create additional artist types unless you really super duper know what you're doing. Contact Information Please note that contact information added to this section will be attached to the artist, but not to any particular contacts. This is important because it can effect what information is sent where, depending on how the information is sent out. If you are in doubt, add in as much info in both this section, and to individual contacts - in this case doubling up is better. Add Email You can add one or multiple email addresses here. When adding a new email address you can re-name the label. The default label is "Email". You may wish to re-name this, particularly if adding multiple email addresses. To be continued.....